High School Reunion
by sydney563
Summary: Lauren goes to her 20yr reunion with her bestie Tamsin, bad memories link up with the people from her past who made fun of her. Including Bo. but there is some good memories. This is fluffy fluff and a one shot! Rated M for Tamsins potty mouth.


**N: who knows if this is good, but i had the idea last night and wanted to do a fluffy one shot. A few things had me thinking about this and maybe in time it will turn into a full length story a fluffy one of how they met in law school and fell in love. Anyways, enjoy, read it, review and forgive me as my updates will slow down now that i have a big book of learning to do at work that will take up most of my free time, along with RA getting real close to publishing.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here?" I huffed, looking around the banquet hall, cringing at the cheesy paper decorations and the giant banner telling everyone it was Mapleview High's class of 1996 twenty year reunion. The music playing was all of the awful hits from that era, making me frown at some of the things I loved as a teenager now felt so old and cheesy.

"I can tell you why I'm here, free buffet food and booze." Tamsin leaned against me, squinting at the far tables filled with metal tubs of food, pastries, a chocolate fountain and an ice sculpture of a pirate. She pointed at the sculpture, "That looks like Captain Morgan and not a marauder. Why was our mascot a marauder and not a Maple leaf or a beaver?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, I wasn't on any of the sports teams to dig into that school secret." I blew out a slow breath, peeling off the backing of my sticky name tag and smushing it to my chest. Hating that it was crinkling the edge of the deep V-neck sleeveless blouse I had in my locker at the station. "Lauren Lewis." Staring back at me in big thick black marker. "I could have picked up overtime tonight."

Tamsin nudge me in the ribs, slapping on her nametag that read "Nacho Friend." I grimaced, pointing at it, "Really?"

She chuckled, "Yup really, all these dumbasses will know who I am. Nerdo Lewis's only friend." She patted my back when I frowned hearing my terrible nickname from high school, "Hey, it's their loss. Just because you were in all those after school programs and not drinking or getting cheerleaders pregnant, they all missed out on getting to know you." She winked at me, "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out you're a cop and I'm a cop. I should write down some license plates of the mean girls, pull them over and give them tickets for being bitches."

She grabbed my arm, yanking me further into the banquet hall, "Let's eat. I missed lunch chasing that purse snatcher three blocks."

"I was right behind you in the car, you didn't have to run." I shook my head, smoothing out the front of my blouse, suddenly very nervous to see anyone from my past.

"I hear ya, Sarge. I needed my daily cardio." Tamsin began dragging me like a caveman to the buffet table.

I groaned, skipping to catch up to her. I had no real idea why I was here, I wanted to be home, laying down and doing anything other than standing in a sea of people I never really liked and hoped to never see again.

I turned away from my best friend filling her plate like she was starving and looked around the room. I spotted the football team sitting with the cheerleaders, all of them puffy, chubby or so full of plastic surgery they looked like dolls. I shook my head, scanning more. The drama club was huddled together, all still very flamboyant with unique hairstyles, a few waved at me with big smiles. I waved back, at least they had been nice to me in high school.

Then there were the cool kids, all sitting together, laughing and drinking in expensive dresses and suits. The group that was the meanest to me, always laughing at me when I dropped my books, or when they put Vaseline all over my locker, and a thousand other things that made my high school days less than memorable.

Tamsin had been a part of that clique until one night at a swim meet, one of the cool boys thought it hilarious to throw my backpack into the pool. Tamsin lost her temper, seeing the distraught in my face as all of my homework, text books and everything was destroyed by the chlorine water. She punched the kid in the face and broke his nose, then dove into the pool, retrieving everything piece by piece even after I begged her to leave it and me alone.

After she was suspended, I felt bad and brought her schoolwork to her house. We became inseparable from that point on. Tamsin became my bodyguard and in time, taught me a million valuable lessons about finding the self-worth and strength inside myself. We went to the same college together and eventually I followed her to the police academy and to the same department in the big city where we had been partners for the last five years.

"What are you thinking about?" Tamsin appeared next to me, her mouth full of pasta as she chewed on a chicken wing.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Just how I got stuck with you for life." I smiled, placing my hand on her back, "And how you tricked me into joining the force."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, taking another huge bite of chicken wing, "I didn't trick you. You still are technically a lawyer in the eyes of your fancy law degree and that you passed the bar last year. I still don't know why you didn't bail for a suit instead of taking the sergeant stripes."

I shrugged, "You know why." I sighed, looking over at the table of cool kids, "It's nice to see some things don't change."

Tamsin shook her head, "I heard they're still a bunch of douchebags. Dyson is a stock broker that steals more than he makes, Bev is a trophy wife to that congressman and drinks more boxed wine than a fancy lady should, Tina and Ted are the most obnoxious couple, all they talk about is how much they spend. It still makes me laugh at Ted's crooked nose, I should ask if he wants me to break it again to straighten it out." She paused, both of our eyes catching a brunette walking over to the table, "There she is. Bo Dennis."

I swallowed hard nodding, hating the effect she still had on me twenty years later. "Yes she is."

We both stared at the woman in silence, well half silence, Tamsin's aggressive chewing was the only thing being spoken. Bo Dennis was still as beautiful as she was in high school, but grew into a strange sort of elegance as she aged. She still had a smile that lit up a room and a charisma that won hearts over regardless of stature in the school. Sadly, she was a part of the cool kids and it brought strange memories back seeing her hanging out with them.

"You should go talk to her, she only mildly made fun of you when you wore that terrible Einstein costume to the Halloween dance." Tamsin looked at me with her bright green eyes, "Show off to the dbags how awesome you are now, maybe accidentally drop your pepper spray on the table, even though I am not sure Tina can cry anymore, so much Botox in that one." She turned back to the table, "I might go over there and throw chicken bones at Dyson's beard."

I chuckled, tipping my head down, "They aren't worth it, plus I doubt any of them would recognize me."

Tamsin elbowed me, "Bo just recognized you, she's headed this way."

I glanced up to see the brunette saunter over to me with a soft smile. She was wearing a simple blue cocktail dress that was tailor made to accentuate every single one of her perfect curves. Her hair was down, curled and laying on her shoulders with pure perfection. She was stunning, and her eyes were on me. "Shit, I hate when she used to look at me like that."

Tamsin giggled, "You had such a wicked crush on her, prom queen cheerleading Dennis, you'd always turn the color of a fire truck when she would look at you and smile." She winked at me, "I'll leave you two to catch up, the pastry table is looking might lonely."

It wasn't a wicked crush, it was an awkward teenage love at first sight that I had no idea what to do with other than blush and run away from Bo. I tried to grab Tamsin to stop her but she escaped, laughing and flipping me off while balancing her still very full plate. I clenched my jaw, making a silent promise to make her drive the patrol car for the rest of the week at work.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice hit me and my heart at the same time, throwing me back to that awkward seventeen year old whose hormones were all over the map.

I swallowed hard, looking up, meeting bright brown eyes and a bright grin and dimples. Oh those dimples, "Bo, hi." I folded my arms, trying to stay tough, calling on my police training to hold strong.

She moved closer, looking at Tamsin ravaging the pastry table, "I didn't think you would come tonight, Tamsin too." She ran her eyes over my outfit of the simple V-neck and tight grey pinstripe pants I threw on with black heels. "You look really great, Lauren."

I shrugged, shrugging away the blush from her compliment, "We got off work early and Tamsin can't pass up free food or booze." I looked away from Bo and back at the cool kids table, "Catching up with old friends?"

Bo's smile faded, looking down at her hands, "I ran into Tina in the bathroom and she begged me to stop by. I really don't keep in touch with them so it was nice to say hello."

I nodded, "She still use a whole tube of lip gloss after she goes to the bathroom?"

Bo chuckled, "Yes, but now it's a whole tube of forty dollar lipstick." She paused, "I'm really glad you're here, it's been awhile." Her voice was soft and she was looking at me in that way that I could feel my face become that fire truck. "Dyson spotted you and was telling everyone how you became a cop and not the rocket scientist we all thought you would be."

I sighed, "Just because I have a genius IQ doesn't mean I can't do a job I love, a job I want to do." I shook my head, feeling uncomfortably nostalgic. "This place, these people, bring back a lot of memories."

Bo nodded, "Like what?"

I looked around the room, "Like when Ted threw my stuff in the pool and Tamsin broke his nose, being called Nerdo Lewis for wanting to do well and get a scholarship, how I had no friends and how everyone used to make fun of me and pick on me." I sucked in a breath, "That Halloween dance where everyone laughed at me."

"Lauren, I'm sorry about making fun of you in high school and at that dance, I had no idea." She stopped, smiling tightly and fidgeting with her dress. "I had no idea who you were."

I stepped closer to her, "But then it leads me to other memories."

Bo looked up at me, "Like what?"

I smiled, "Like the first day in law school, walking into intro to litigation and taking a seat only to have this really cute girl sit in front of me then turn around and ask if she could borrow a pen." I met her eyes, "Then that girl asking me a week later to be her study buddy to help her pass criminal law."

Bo smiled sheepishly, "That girl sounded like a lucky one."

I nodded, "She was. Those study dates turned into long nights eating pizza and talking about our lives, our past and why we both chose law and not the predestine paths of rocket scientist or interior decorator." I dropped my hands from my chest, "How she turned out to be nothing like I thought she was in high school and before I knew it…."

"I was falling in love with you, Lauren." Bo grinned finishing my sentence, reaching for my hand, "You helped me pass law school and stole my heart all at once, even though I'm pretty confident you stole it when you dressed up as Einstein and asked me to dance all nervous and shy, before…well, Tamsin should have broken Ted's nose again that night. I had such a tiny crush on you in high school, every awkward inch of you." She wound her fingers in mine, pulling me closer, "Does tonight bring back other memories?"

I smirked, looking up at the ceiling, "Many that include the law library after hours, debriefing you over case briefs." I laughed as Bo rolled her eyes, "Do you remember when you asked me to marry you?"

Bo's face turned a soft pink, looking at the simple engagement ring on my left hand, "I do, the day after I passed my bar and I'll always vividly remember our shotgun wedding in Tamsin's backyard." Bo ran her finger over my wedding band, " I had saved every penny from that stupid coffee shop job, wanting to get you the perfect rings to show you how much I love you and love that you gave up interning for a few years for the police department. Work full time in a job I pray you quit soon, so I could study and not worry about anything."

I lifted our hands, "I'll quit when you're out of your internship at the DA's office, I'm saving up for the honeymoon we never had. I just made Sergeant, and Tamsin is my forever partner, so you know I'll be safe." I ran my thumb over her knuckles, "I only came tonight for you, Bo, and maybe ask you to dance with me later." I looked up in her eyes, "I love you, Bo."

Bo sighed contently, "And I love you." She moved her hand to my hip, squeezing, "That can be arranged, but honestly, I've missed you and would rather go home with my wife. I only came here tonight to talk to Kennedy, she is going to talk to her boss at the county prosecutor's office and get my resume on her desk." Bo bit her bottom lip, searching my face like she hadn't seen it days, "I hate that we have opposite hours right now and that this stupid reunion is the only time I get to see you all week for more than an hour." She went to pull me into a hug when Tamsin appeared with two plates of food in her hands.

"What up love birds! You two huddled up in the corner like you're teenagers again?" She scrunched her face up, "Ugh I just got a gross image of you two as teenagers sloppily making out in the corner. Lauren in her big ole glasses and Bo with your big ole teased hair." She shuddered, "Such terrible fashions back then." Tamsin then grinned, motioning to the cool kids table, "So the dbags have been staring at you two, want me to go over there and start up a slugfest?"

Bo laughed, shaking her head, "Oh god no, Tamsin, I would hate for Lauren's best friend to have purple hands at our ten year anniversary party."

Tamsin laughed, "Oh honey, I have ways of doing damage that leave me bruise free." She slapped my shoulder, "Lauren can tell you stories."

I shook my head, looking over Bo's shoulder at Dyson coming our way holding two drinks. "I'll leave those stories for you to tell, you have a, unique way of telling them." I sucked in a breath, "Dyson is coming over here."

Bo and Tamsin both turned to looked at the tall man in a very expensive suit, grinning that wolfish grin that had all of the girls in high school dropping their panties. Bo squeezed my hand, looking at me, "He was my high school boyfriend, barely. We dated a month until a caught him making out with Bev in his truck." She leaned against me, "Plus he could never kiss me like you do, Lauren."

I heard Tamsin snort and laugh as I felt my face heat up again, "You two are so gross."

I gave her a dirty look right as Dyson stopped in front of us, "Bo! We've been missing you over at the table." He held out a drink, and glared at me, "Come back to the table when you're done getting caught up with the nerd herd."

I felt my jaw clench at the way he said it, I almost went to punch him when Bo squeezed my hand again and Tamsin snatched the drink out of his hands. "Thanks dbag Dyson, I was thirsty."

Dyson gave her a dirty look, "Tamsin, I see you've not changed."

She laughed, slamming the whiskey on the rocks, "Neither have you. You still drown yourself in that cheap ass cologne you stole from your dad." She slapped the empty glass back in his hands, "And for the record, go fuck yourself."

Bo covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh while I smirked at how truly amazing my best friend was. Dyson stammered but recovered, reaching for Bo's arm, "Bo, come back to the table. I wanted to talk to you about maybe getting dinner next week. I have a friend at Ernst & Young, they might be able to fast track your application." He winked and threw on that damn grin of his, the one that made me wish I had brought my pepper spray in.

I went to act when Bo held me back, "Sorry Dyson, I don't think my spouse would be happy if I went to dinner with you, not that I would want to anyways."

Dyson's grin faded as he tried to play it cool, "You're married? Man, we did lose touch with each other, he must be one lucky fellow." He looked around the room, "Where is he? I'd like to congratulate him."

I cleared my throat, "I'm right here."

Dyson chuckled, still looking around the room, "Ha ha funny Nerdo. Seriously, Bo, where is your guy?"

Tamsin made a soft sound, the same one she always made before she threw a fist or three. I reached out and held her back as Bo stepped forward, bringing up my left hand still in hers, "She's right here, Dyson and her name is Lauren, not Nerdo and she is my beautiful wife."

Dysons head spun around like it a tilt a whirl, stopping to land on the diamond ring and wedding band on my finger, "What?"

Bo grinned looking over at me, "Lauren is my beautiful, incredible, smart, strong and loving wife. I am one very lucky girl to have found her again when I thought our lives were moving in different directions after graduation." She kissed my hand before dropping it back down, "And I love her with everything I am."

Dyson's mouth hung open, "But, she was….and we and…." I could see his brain veritably short out when Tamsin stepped in, her hands still holding plates of food. "Yea, and twenty years has passed, and these two have been smitten ass kittens for the last ten years, married blissfully and making me semi wish I'd get my shit together and get hitched." She shrugged at Bo and I, "Anyways, piss off beardy mcbeards. There's nothing for you here, so get to getting back to the table of your losers." She threw an arm around me, "Tell Ted that I am grateful he tossed Lauren's shit in the pool all those years ago, gave me the best friend a girl could ever want, and a best friend in law I never expected."

Dyson stared at us, open mouthed and short circuited until he finally shook his head, turned and walked away, still holding his drink and the empty glass from Tamsin.

Bo laughed, "Wow, I think that moment right there was worth coming out here tonight." She turned to me, grinning, "You want to go home, wife?"

I grinned back, nodding sliding my arms around her waist to pull her close, "Very much so." I sighed and bent down, kissing my wife and feeling my heart race like it always did anytime she was near. I smiled against her mouth, whispering, "Do you still have your cheerleader outfit from high school?"

Bo winked at me nodding as Tamsin gagged, hollering, "Go, I'll take your car home Lauren and pick you up in the morning." She waved us away as she moved back to the buffet table and shouting at a few of the drama kids who recognized her.

I laughed, kissing Bo once more before linking her hand in mine, smiling when I felt her own wedding ring against my palm. "Let's go home."

I still hated my high school years, but very grateful that twenty years later I was still head over heels in love with my wife now like I was then.


End file.
